


Queens of the Jungle

by LostInMazes



Series: HACF Moments Through A D/C Lense [2]
Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMazes/pseuds/LostInMazes
Summary: Bos looks over the women of Mutiny
Relationships: Donna Clark/Cameron Howe
Series: HACF Moments Through A D/C Lense [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541107
Kudos: 24





	Queens of the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd drabble as I get caught up in this show.

_“You’re talking about the queens of the jungle, that’s a different story. Advice? I find it wise not to interfere with the brain trust. They run the place. I just work here.”_

Bos ruminates on the words he imparted on an agitated Gordon earlier as he watches Donna and Cameron, a young woman he’s come to think of as his own daughter, gravitate to each other again.

He watches as Donna approaches the blonde with a stack of papers and reach out a hand to tug at one of her belt loops. This causes a distracted Cameron, on her way to hide in her office after scolding her coders again, to bounce back, the momentum bringing her crashing into Donna’s body.

He watches as Cameron, usually so solid and unmoving _let’s _herself be pulled back. He watches as she slows her momentum so that the collision between their bodies is just slow enough to be playful instead of painful.

Bos watches as Cameron ducks her lower with a sheepish smile. He sees as Donna leans in close, much too close to be professional, into Cameron’s space. She brings her mouth, lips quirked into a quiet smile of her own, up to Cameron’s ear.

His eyes mark the path Donna’s hands take. One swinging the papers up into Cameron’s line of sight, the other snaking up the blonde’s back and across her shoulders, pulling her closer, _closer_.

Up in his tower, Bos watches and smiles. They’re never as happy as when they’re together.

The queens of the jungle.

End


End file.
